The present invention relates to smoking articles such as cigarettes, and in particular to filter elements for cigarettes.
Popular smoking articles, such as cigarettes, have a substantially cylindrical rod shaped structure and include a charge of smokable material such as shredded tobacco (e.g., cut filler) surrounded by a paper wrapper, thereby forming a so-called "tobacco rod." It has become desirable to manufacture a cigarettes having a cylindrical filter element aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. Typically, a filter element includes cellulose acetate tow circumscribed by plug wrap, and is attached to the tobacco rod using a circumscribing tipping material.
It would be desirable to provide a cigarette which provides flavorful mainstream smoke.